


Lime-green and Tangerine

by Freecure



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boombox, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freecure/pseuds/Freecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat was so complicated. Everyone else thought he was simple; he loved explosions and blowing stuff up. But there was so much more there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lime-green and Tangerine

Junkrat was…

Junkrat was amber eyes and summer skies. Sun-burnt skin and citrus. The blistering heat of the desert. Flames and smoke and ash. Tangerine sunsets. Destruction. Chaos. Energy. Loud noises. Surprises.

He was a song. A loud, lively, song that not everyone liked. Maybe it required a few replays to understand. A day or so to think on it, process it. But it was understandable. It was relatable. It was… beautiful. Meaningful.

Junkrat was loud and clumsy and caring. He was smart and funny and quirky.

He was… impatient.

“Jamie,” Lúcio said, gentle, kind and patient, as always. “You gotta stay still, man.”

“ _You’re_ takin’ too long, mate!” Junkrat exclaimed, fidgeting on his back. Lúcio had two fingers up his ass, and he couldn’t stay still long enough for him to put in a third. “If it were me on top-”

“Feel free to flip me over at any time,” Lúcio interrupted, raising an eyebrow. He scissored his fingers and laughed when Junkrat went still for a  _second_ and then went back to squirming and fidgeting.

Junkrat frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in that cute way that made Lúcio’s stomach do flip flops. “I _could_ flip you over if I really wanted to,” he said.

“You already tried and I won,” Lúcio told him gently, patiently. He had to be patient with Junkrat. He argued and fought and was stubborn. “ _I won_ so I’m toppin’. You can top next time.”

“And when’s that gonna be,  _huh_?” Junkrat nearly shouted. Lúcio had to curl his fingers to get him to quiet down. Junkrat moaned that time, the beautiful, sexy sound going _straight_ to Lúcio’s dick. “Y-you’re probably gonna leave soon, ain’t ya? Don’t you got a concert or somethin’?”

Lúcio was actually surprised that Junkrat remembered. Often, their conversations would consist of him talking, and Junkrat remembering maybe _half_ of what he said. Roadhog remembered everything, though. It was… quite impressive, actually.

“Yeah, I got a concert,” Lúcio replied, his left hand rubbing at Junkrat’s inner thigh. “We’ll have sex again before I go. But can we focus on right now? Because we’re havin’ sex right _now_ , Jamie, or we _would_ be if you’d _stay still_.”

Junkrat huffed. He turned his face away and crossed his arms. He was pouting. Lúcio just moved his hand from Junkrat’s thigh to his cock. It was slim and long just like Junkrat was, but it angled slightly to the right and _fuck_ did it feel good when it was in his ass. Lúcio almost wanted Junkrat to top just so he could feel it again. _Almost_.

He started stroking, slow and steady and with a twist in his grip. Junkrat didn’t react immediately, stubbornness hindering that, but it did happen after a few seconds.

“Too _slow_ ,” he groaned, uncrossing his arms and moving his right hand on top of Lúcio’s. The cool metal startled Lúcio for a second, but he quickly got over it. “ _Faster_ ,” Junkrat pleaded and he pulled on Lúcio’s hand, forcing him to increase his speed.

Lúcio obliged him, stroking him faster while he slowly snuck a third finger inside of Junkrat. He started moving his fingers, spreading Junkrat wide so that he could fit, but he also curled his fingers, feeling around for-

“Ah, _fuck_ ,” Junkrat moaned, lying back against the pillows. He jerked his hips up, bucking and squirming and pressing down on Lúcio’s fingers, fucking himself on them. It was so enticing to watch. The way Junkrat’s right hand fisted the sheets, the way those bony hips of his moved side to side,the way his abdominal's glistened with sweat and shined in the dim light of the bedside lamp.

Lúcio pulled out his fingers.

“Why’d ya stop?” Junkrat asked, amber just barely peaking out beneath pale, sweaty eyelids.

“Because,” Lúcio started, sitting up on his knees and grabbing the lube that sat next to him on the bed. “You almost made me come.”

Junkrat’s annoyed expression slowly turned into a cocky one. Lúcio already knew what was coming. “Is that right?” he asked, starting to stroke his cock himself when Lúcio took his hands away to uncap the lube and squirt some into his palm. “Gettin’ a little too hot in here for ya, _heatfrog_?”

Lúcio snorted and rolled his eyes. Junkrat had given him that nickname months ago on his first assignment together with the junkers. It was something he had made up on the spot to include him in their little gang. Lúcio hadn’t liked it at first, but over the days, weeks, _months_ of Junkrat calling him that, he’d grown fond of it.

“Yeah. You’ve got me all hot and bothered. I can hardly stand it,” Lúcio answered honestly, stroking his dick and covering it with lube. He moved a lube covered hand back to Junkrat’s cock and started to stroke him as well. Junkrat lifted his hips up, thrusting into Lúcio’s hand.

“Heh, I can’t help that I’m so _seductively_ handsome,” Junkrat drawled.

Lúcio’s cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling so much. “Nah, you definitely can’t help that.” He let go of Junkrat’s cock and turned his attention back to his own. He lined himself up with Junkrat’s hole, the head of his dick circling it and wetting it with lube. “You ready?”

“I was _born_ ready, love,” Junkrat answered. “I should be askin’ _you_ that question. You sure you’re not gonna finish as soon as ya get in?”

Lúcio placed his hands on Junkrat’s thighs. “I’ll try and give you a few good thrusts first.”

“Well, thank ya kindly,” Junkrat said with a nod.

The pain in his cheeks was becoming too much. Lúcio had to _force_ himself to frown in order to alleviate the pain.

He started to push, the head of his dick just barely making it in. Junkrat was tense and tight. Lúcio had prepped him and he was _still_ tight.

“Jamie, baby, you gotta _relax_ ,” Lúcio said softly, moving his left hand onto Junkrat’s abs. He mostly did that as a way to soothe his boyfriend, but also because those abs of his were _amazing_.

“I _am_ relaxed,” Junkrat argued, his lips set in a thin line, jaw set tight. He wasn’t relaxed. _At all_.

“Right,” Lúcio said, rolling his eyes. He leaned downward, pressing hot, wet kisses along Junkrat’s upper chest. His skin was slick with sweat and the taste of salt was abundant on Lúcio’s tongue, but he didn’t mind. It was much better than tasting ash and fire.

The kisses succeeded in distracting Junkrat. Bit by bit, inch by inch, Lúcio was able to push in a little more. He moaned lowly with each push of his hips, his warm breath ghosting over Junkrat’s skin. He felt him shiver underneath him and that fueled the fire that was building in his gut.

It didn’t take that long for him to push completely inside Junkrat. He was so _tight_ , and warm and _fuck_ did it feel good. Lúcio had to just stop and breathe for a minute. Sure, they’d had sex plenty of times before, but each time was different, unique, crazy, chaotic, and _wonderful_.

“Oi! Don’t fall asleep on me!” Junkrat said suddenly, pulling on one of Lúcio’s dreads. “You promised me some thrusts at least, heatfrog.”

“I didn’t _promise_ you anything, Jamie,” Lúcio said, a small, blissful smile on his lips. “I said I’d _try_.”

“Well, ya’d _better_ get to tryin’,” Junkrat said, his voice low and deep. Was that a threat? Probably. Lúcio knew from experience that if he didn’t move or do _something_ , Junkrat would squirm and move and flip them over so that he could be in control. Lúcio had fought too hard to give up his position now.

Lúcio sat up a little and patted Junkrat’s thigh lightly. “Wrap ‘em,” he said simply, and Junkrat lifted his legs and wrapped them about Lúcio’s waist. He had gotten used to the feel and weight of Junkrat’s peg leg against the small of his back. At first, it had startled him, the cold metal sending unwanted shivers down his back. But now, Lúcio had gotten used to the feeling. He didn’t mind the chilling touch of metal, the smell of fire and burning wood, the embers and soot that clung to Junkrat’s hair and skin after a mission.

Lúcio scooted closer, pressing his body as closely to Junkrat’s as he possibly could before he started to move his hips and thrust into him. He started slowly, as he always did, but soon started to move quicker. His hands had been bunched up in the sheets, but he moved them to Junkrat’s sides. His warm fingers holding Junkrat steady and rubbing against the sweaty, pale skin.

“How about a kiss, eh?” Junkrat asked, poking Lúcio in the back with his peg leg.

Lúcio snorted, but decided to give him what he wanted. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind some kisses either. He leaned forward, Junkrat propped himself up on his elbows, and the two met in the middle for a warm, steamy kiss.

But kisses with Junkrat were never simple or chaste. There was always something more behind them. Passion, fervor, desperation; it was always something. Junkrat poured himself into every action, and kissing was no different. Lúcio had nearly drowned in the feelings before, overwhelmed by Junkrat’s intensity. He conveyed so much with his actions, with his expression, with his eyes. Lúcio had learned to read them, how to understand them.

Junkrat was so complicated. Everyone else thought he was so simple; he loved explosions and blowing stuff up. But there was so much more _there_.

One kiss led to two and then they started to blur together. Junkrat’s fingers were tangled in Lúcio’s hair, pulling and tugging on his dreads. Lúcio lifted a hand, cupping Junkrat’s face and caressing his cheek. Junkrat leaned into the touch and Lúcio pulled away, a trail of saliva keeping them connected for just a moment longer before it fell away.

Lúcio turned his attention to Junkrat’s neck. It was so satisfying to leave marks and hickeys there. Junkrat would stroll into the lounge or meeting area and wear them proudly, not caring how many people gawked or gave him odd glances. He didn’t care about what people thought of him. He was who he was and… that was that. Lúcio admired that about him. He admired _many_ things about him.

Flicking his tongue against the warm skin of Junkrat’s neck, Lúcio started to kiss and suck and leave as many marks as he possibly could. Some of them were small, others were quite large and noticeable. Junkrat didn’t seem to care. He only wrapped his arms around Lúcio’s shoulders and pulled him closer.

“A little faster, yeah?” Junkrat whispered in his ear, sending a tingle down Lúcio’s spine. He pulled away from his neck, breathing heavily and placing one hand on Junkrat’s left thigh. He thrusted, faster, quicker, skin hitting skin with a loud ‘smack’. Lúcio leaned forward and bit at Junkrat’s shoulder, teeth scraping against the skin and pulling on it. Junkrat let out a low groan, his head tipped back and eyes closed in pleasure. He tensed around Lúcio and if he hadn’t gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes shut, he was _positive_ he would’ve came.

Lúcio eased himself out, holding back a laugh when he saw the look on Junkrat’s face.

“Oi, what the _hell_ , mate?” Junkrat asked, raising his voice. Lúcio tried to shush him, reminding him that they needed to keep quiet. “Ah, no, _fuck_ _that_ , Why the hell do ya _keep pullin’ out_? This ain’t over till our spunk is all over the sheets! That ain’t happened yet, so _keep_ -”

“ _Flip over_!” Lúcio whispered frantically. Junkrat was getting so _loud_. Someone had definitely heard them now. “Hands and knees _now,_  Jamie!”

Junkrat immediately quieted. He grinned cockily, waggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Well, if that’s what ya wanted, you should’ve just _said_ so, heatfrog.”

Lúcio _should’ve_ been mad or at the very least annoyed, but Junkrat’s attempt at being sexy was making him grin. His cheeks were starting to hurt again, but they always did whenever he was in Junkrat’s company for more than a few seconds.

Junkrat had listened to his order, removing his legs from around Lúcio’s waist and pulling them closer to himself. He slowly turned, ass in the air and and his head resting on a pillow. He turned his head and looked behind him, shaking his ass and grinning. “Like what ya see?”

“Yup,” Lúcio said, raising a hand and giving Junkrat’s left asscheek a hard _smack_. He wasn’t even surprised when he heard the high-pitched trill of laughter or felt the jumpy, squirmy motions that followed. “Put a pillow under your stomach.”

“Don’t need no pillow, mate,” Junkrat argued. “I can handle it without one.”

“ _Jamie_ ,” Lúcio insisted, pinching Junkrat’s asscheek with his thumb and index finger. “Pillow. _Now_.”

“Fine! Sheesh, I don’t know what it is with you and pillows, heatfrog, but ya need to sort it out,” Junkrat said. He pulled a pillow away from the headboard of the bed and stuffed it under his stomach. He turned his head back to look at Lúcio, eyebrows furrowed in frustration. “There. Happy?”

“Yeah,” Lúcio said, sitting up and placing both of his hands on Junkrat’s ass. He rubbed at the spot he had spanked, wanting to soothe some of the pain he’d caused. “You’ll be thankin’ me later.”

“Pff, I doubt it,” Junkrat said. He pushed his ass against Lúcio, impatient as always. “C’mon, c’mon! I was close before ya decided to change things up on me!”

That didn’t surprise him. Junkrat never lasted too long when they had sex. He always wanted to come quickly, insisting on rough, hard, sex. Sometimes he obliged Lúcio and agreed to move at a slower pace, but that was only once in awhile. He’d gotten used to the way Junkrat wanted it and going at it quickly just meant they could have sex more than once, so it wasn’t _all_ bad.

Lúcio aligned himself and started to push in again, biting his lip. It didn’t take as long this time, so he immediately started to thrust again. Junkrat pushed back against him, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. They pressed closer to each other, Lúcio running his hands down Junkrat’s sweaty back and Junkrat gripping Lúcio’s leg, pulling, wanting him closer.

Between his moans and heavy breathing, Lúcio placed kisses along Junkrat’s lower back. He moved one hand to Junkrat’s cock, stroking it quickly and harshly, just like he liked it. Precum soiled his fingers and he could feel it throbbing in his hand. Junkrat moaned, loudly, _needily_ , and Lúcio squeezed his hand in response.

“S-shit, _fuck-_!” Junkrat came hard and fast, a loud groan coming from deep in his throat. Hot cum coated Lúcio’s fingers and he wanted nothing more than to taste it, to lap up every bitter drop until there was no more. The mere thought had him thrusting wildly, closing his eyes and pushing himself further, quicker, _harder_.

With Jamie’s name on his lips, he came not even a minute later. It was intense and extreme and… _extraordinary_. Lúcio’s cum filled Junkrat deeply and every few seconds, he’d tense around Lúcio, squeezing the last bits of cum from him. It was so hot and it felt so _good_ to fill Junkrat to the brim. He pulled out slowly, watching as cum dribbled out of Junkrat’s hole and down his thighs. Lúcio stared at it for a moment, transfixed.

“You just gonna sit there all night, heatfrog?” Junkrat spoke, his voice slightly hoarse from all of the moaning and shouting he had been doing.

Lúcio reached forward and squeezed Junkrat’s left asscheek with a hand before he sat up and started to crawl over his body. He placed kisses on Junkrat’s lower back, between his shoulderblades, and on the back of his neck. Lúcio collapsed against him, exhausted and spent and _satisfied_. He wanted to lift his hand and get a taste of Junkrat’s cum, but he was much too tired. “Sorry, baby. I know how much you like to cuddle.”

" _I_ _’m_ not the one who likes to cuddle, _you_ are,” Junkrat corrected. He fidgeted underneath Lúcio, seemingly uncomfortable or unhappy with their position. “Flip over.”

“Jamie, I can hardly _move_ ,” Lúcio whispered. His legs were sore, his arms felt like jello and he still hadn’t completely caught his breath. “ _You’re_ gonna have to move me.”

Junkrat let out some annoyed sound and started to move, muttering things under his breath. Lúcio just let himself flop over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes. He felt Junkrat shifting around beside him, tossing pillows around the bed and moving the blankets. Lúcio thought of the cum dripping down his thighs and legs. He was probably getting it everywhere, now.

“Lay on your side,” Junkrat said suddenly. Lúcio turned his head slightly to look at him and Junkrat made a turning motion with his finger. Slowly, Lúcio obeyed, turning to lay on his side with his back facing Junkrat’s chest. Not even a second later, Junkrat came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. He was warm and sweaty and sticky but Lúcio was not bothered at all.

Junkrat placed a kiss on his shoulder. “Not bad, mate.”

“Yeah?” Lúcio asked, moving his hands down to his waist and placing them on top of Junkrat’s. “So I can top next time, too?”

Junkrat snorted and squeezed him tight, holding Lúcio securely in his arms. “Not a chance.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi I wrote this smut at like 1AM, went to bed, woke up and finished it at 1PM. I like it, I hope you like it, too. 
> 
> If you wanna talk to me about these two doing the hooly-dooly in a closet or the shower or the couch in the lounge area of the overwatch base, hmu at http://largeese.tumblr.com/
> 
> I think boombox smut is really dialogue heavy. Like I feel like it needs to be. It's not all about the sex, even though that's important, it's about the way they play off each other. I don't know. 
> 
> I hope you have a great day, though!


End file.
